


瑶墨短篇合集

by most100



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Summary: 瑶墨清水短篇合集
Relationships: Jing Peiyao/Qin Zimo, 瑶墨, 靖佩瑶/秦子墨





	1. 窗了别问了（同人圈AU）

-觉醒东方only repo（大雾）  


-同人圈AU，跑展民工，检票员x咸鱼面

1

检票员正在那儿坐摊，瞅见入口有人急冲冲跑过来，直奔他的摊位。他在想是不是预定的人来了，把预定的箱子拉过来，准备找ID。那是个灰绿色头发的中分男生，穿秦子墨同款汉服，戴着口罩，一双大眼睛露在外边，还挺有神的。他刚赶到摊位，撑着桌子喘气，检票员就问他：“兄弟，你的预定ID是什么？”

“哎呀不是……”男生把口罩拉下来，说，“我来找作业老师！”

“作业老师那里预定的本子也在我这里取。”检票员提醒他。

“作业老师给了我一张摊主证，我是来帮忙看摊的！”他赶快扬扬自己脖子上的摊主证，上面写着“F01 瑶墨叶白学研究会”。

检票员这才想起来，作业出去买饭前和他说过，有个人会过来一起看摊，好像叫什么……

“咸鱼面，我叫咸鱼面。”

没错没错，是这个ID，检票员听着听着有点饿了。

2

“哎呀，没想到作业老师还没上大学，我觉得自己真的好老……”咸鱼面问检票员，“你多大呀？”

检票员说了自己年龄，咸鱼面听了有点安慰：“原来我还不是最老的！”

检票员：“……”

这位咸鱼面同学真的很能聊，他坐下来不过二十分钟，可能已经说了几百句话，检票员就静静听，时不时应一句。

“话说你吃什么CP呀？”咸鱼面终于问了这个问题。

检票员突然有点慌，他故作淡定：“瑶墨，有时候吃一下沐秦。”

“我也是诶，不过我更喜欢墨瑶，墨墨看起来好像很白痴美，但是也是我们觉醒第一A啊。”

检票员看了他一眼，先假装迎合他，其实心里并不这么觉得：“可以可以。”

“你是什么时候入坑的呀，我是偶练一开始他们跳炸鸡就觉得很好了，虽然PD说blablablabla……”咸鱼面又开始了，检票员则在专心卖本，有几个姑娘在摊前徘徊，他得赶快把作业的新刊全部卖出去，就剩几本了。

“这本这么劲爆，还是大三角啊？”有个妹子问。

“这是作业老师的新本！特别好看！墨墨在年上瑶哥和年下小叶之间徘徊不定，看完我都哭了，是神仙文学！”咸鱼面突然冒头过来，两眼放光倾情推荐。

另一个妹子想了想，问：“是不是那个【今天作业写完作业了吗】太太呀？”

检票员点点头：“是他，微博名也叫这个。”

妹子们纷纷掏出了钱包，表示要来三本，检票员内心暗喜，去后边找赠品的贴纸和钥匙扣，留咸鱼面和妹子们聊天。他翻出了赠品，正准备拿过去，突然又来了一个妹子，抓着清单问咸鱼面：

“那个，请问检票员老师的本儿还有吗？作业老师在吗？”

检票员闻言虎躯一震。

3

“左叶老师出去了哦，等下回来，至于检票员老师……不在我们这里哦，”咸鱼面疑惑道，“是不是记错了呀？”

妹子仔细看了看清单，又拿出手机，展示一个截图：“但是检票员老师很早之前就说要和作业老师一起来only ，应该不会去别的摊寄售吧？”

旁边的几个姑娘也凑过来，问：“你们在说【鱼塘主检票员】太太吗？第一次听说检票员要来only诶，好想看看真人，听说长得很漂亮。”

“检票员窗本了，大家关注微博走通贩吧。”检票员默默从后边冒出来，把三本包好递给妹子们。

那个拿着清单的妹子叹了一口气，从拎着的口袋里掏了两瓶布丁出来，放在他们摊位上，说：“这个本来是想做给两位老师的，但是好像都不在，两位辛苦啦！”

他们一起朝对方道谢，等妹子走了，咸鱼面摸了摸布丁，还是冷的，妹子特地用了冰袋来保温。

“她是真的很喜欢啊，真好。”咸鱼面说，“可惜今天检票员老师不在，最近忙着毕业，都没有去她微博下面抢沙发了。”

“他也不怎么发微博吧。”检票员说。

“她一定很忙，才不怎么刷微博，所以每一条微博都值得珍惜！”咸鱼面握紧拳头，仰头流泪，“检票员老师的瑶墨好好看，她为什么还不开打赏功能，我想给她打钱！”

“这个……他不缺钱。”检票员摸摸鼻子。

“上次她拍了家里的维他命水，说不知道怎么处理，如果可以的话，我愿意为她喝光！”

咸鱼面正在自我感动，突然听见舞台那边传来熟悉的声音，是下午的视频环节要开始了。主持人是圈里著名的翻唱歌手大舅，简单介绍几句后就开始播放开场视频。

“还挺想看的……”检票员往舞台那边看去，是他熟悉的剪刀手出品，视频狂帅酷炸，五人舞台混剪，特别燃。

“你去看嘛，我看着摊就好了，我是不想再看了，”咸鱼面趴在桌子上，“简直凌迟呜呜呜。”

检票员捕捉到了什么细节：“你看过？”这个视频是今天才公开，应该是第一次播放。

“因为是我剪的嘛……”

4

检票员心里掀起了千层浪。他知道作业这个小孩儿神通广大，交友圈特广，但没想到他找来看摊的这个男生，就是他一直特别喜欢的剪刀手2MO老师。2MO的头像之前是一条咸鱼，最近改成了韩沐伯的表情包，他就是因为被2MO剪的斯德哥尔摩瑶墨才入坑磕CP，所以才暗搓搓给自己起名叫鱼塘主，在他的想象里，2MO是个像他们的爱豆秦子墨一样活力四射又可爱迷糊的姑娘，因此咸鱼面报ID的时候，他根本没想到那层去。

“你就是那个，2MO？”检票员试探地问。

咸鱼面点点头，掏出手机打开b站个人主页：“就是本咸鱼。”

检票员表面平静，内心再次惊涛骇浪，他听见梦碎的声音，不是说见光死，只是长久以来的幻想破灭，有点悲伤。咸鱼面虽然话唠了一点，但人还是很帅的，个性倒和他想象中差不多，行吧，也不算很失落。检票员低头玩手机，心想作业怎么还不回来，他快饿死了。

说曹操曹操到，作业拎着炸鸡回来了，他和咸鱼面见过，打了声招呼就和检票员开始吃午饭，顺便给吃过饭的咸鱼面一根鸡腿当下午茶。

“你的本儿卖完了，”检票员喝着可乐说，“今天可以拎空箱子回去，等号码簿的无料下午发完也差不多了。”

“号码簿老师也有无料呀？”咸鱼面啃着鸡腿凑过来问。

“老哥工作忙得吐血了还要搞突发，”作业感叹道，“真是沐秦第一人，我们男粉有力量。重点批评检票员同志，窗本可耻！”

检票员当没听见，吃他的原味鸡，倒是咸鱼面没听出哪里不对，还帮着说话：“哎哟，检票员老师很忙的啦，三次元要紧，三次元要紧。”

“不忙吧，我看每天都挺有空的，你——”作业还没说完就被检票员用炸鸡堵着嘴。

三个人分完炸鸡桶，开始吃妹子们送的小零食，检票员把布丁递给作业，自己拿了另一瓶。咸鱼面睁着圆溜溜水灵灵的眼睛看他，他心里一叹，第一勺挖出来递过去。

“大哥吃布丁。”

咸鱼面乖乖凑过来吃了，检票员自己也吃一口，突然想起他们好像才认识一个多小时，就开始分食了。算了，东西分着吃最好吃，这家伙毕竟是2MO啊，检票员心想，而且人长得好看又可爱，除了吵点没毛病，那么瘦应该多吃。检票员想通之后，又喂了几口。

“对了，一直没问你叫什么呀？”咸鱼面心满意足地喝冰阔落，咸鱼瘫在椅子上。

检票员难得有点结巴：“这个，叫傻狗就好了。”

“加个微博吧！”咸鱼面掏出手机，检票员马上说：“我不怎么玩微博，加微信就好。”他和作业以前用一个双人账号发联文，他的马甲叫傻狗，作业叫懒猫，是有天一起在网吧赶稿的时候起的，后面就习惯用傻狗当马甲了。

咸鱼面扫了码，乐呵呵的：“我们三个人的ID好好玩，懒猫傻狗和咸鱼。”

作业不客气地指出：“哥，你是食物链底端。”

5

号码簿的32P突发无料请了隔壁家画手狠毒男孩来画封面，用的特种纸，特别漂亮，微博上转发的人就有百来个，号码簿倒不缺这点印刷费，但他怕糊墙，就印了80本，only发不完就塞给检票员让他出本通贩的时候一起送掉。无料下午两点发放，好些人来问，还差五分钟的时候就有人在排队等着了。

“这本父母爱情我也能拥有吗？”咸鱼面偷偷和检票员咬耳朵。

“后面箱子有几本拿来黑箱的，等会儿你自己去拿呗。”检票员觉得耳朵有点痒。

作业去视频区看视频了，无料就他俩发，两个清新靓丽、发型清爽有型的帅哥坐在摊上，号码簿的人气在圈里数一数二，队排得老长，泊秦淮又是美帝CP，没一会儿就发剩十来本。

摊前的人都散了，检票员拿起号码簿的无料刚准备看一看，听见有人来摊前问他：“嗨，老师还记得我吗？”

他放下无料，一眼就认出来，这是他在前圈认识的一个画手姑娘，曾经在别的展上交换过周边本子。

“刚好来出差就逛了一下，没想到老师你也在，临时没准备什么东西，刚刚和朋友出去吃饭顺便画了张全员签绘给你，不要嫌弃哈！”姑娘从手里的本子里撕了一张纸下来递给他，“我永远喜欢检票员老师！”

咸鱼面正在回信息，听到这个话猛然抬起了头。

“谢谢，过段时间出新刊当做回礼。”检票员内心流泪，双手接过签绘答谢。

姑娘走后，咸鱼面悄悄凑过来想偷看签绘，检票员马上藏着不让他看，但为时已晚，上面清晰写着：To 检票员，后面还画了检票员本人的Q版头像。

“你你你你你你你你就是检票员？”咸鱼面快背过气去。

作业刚好看完视频回来，听见他们对话，插了一句：“对，他就是那个检票员。”

咸鱼面一想到刚刚在本尊面前大吹特吹，还说要给人打钱，整个人害臊得灵魂出窍，趴在桌上嘤嘤嘤不敢起来。

但他心中还有一个问题必须问出口。他抬起了头，抓着检票员的手臂，快要哭出来：“您那篇瑶墨武侠AU到底什么时候才更新？”

6

来了，催更的来了。

检票员心虚得很：“其实马上就要出本，会写完的……”

作业拆穿他：“憋瞎说了吧，我看大纲后面还有三分之一没写呢。”

“没关系，慢慢写，窗本没什么大不了的，不要坑了就行。”咸鱼面泪眼汪汪，“大不了下次再空摊嘛！”

检票员膝盖都被戳穿了，要不是号码簿做了个突发，这个摊上就只有他之前卖剩的既刊和一本作业的新刊，他差点就跪摊了。

“文怎么写这个还要从长计议，”检票员说，“我家那几箱维他命水你约个时间上来喝了吧。”

写不下去了就FIN吧


	2. Silence

-DC AU，绿灯侠！靖佩瑶/闪电侠！秦子墨（参考二代绿红）

靖佩瑶正坐在椅子上放空自我，神游天际，听见身旁的人问他：“汉堡吃吗，我掰的。”他没来得及转头，下一秒空着的手上就多了半个汉堡，还是热的。秦子墨瘫在离他有两米远的转椅上吃那剩下的半个，以正常速度，或者说，以靖佩瑶能看清的速度进食。靖佩瑶也吃了一口，鸡腿肉外层炸得酥脆，估计现在控制室里到处弥漫着致幻的垃圾食品味儿，他往后靠着椅背当一个没有感情的咀嚼机器，庆幸今天韩沐伯不值班。

控制室里很安静，只有空调的隐约声响和他们吃东西的咀嚼声，没人说话。这是两周以来，他们第一次被安排共同值班，在今天之前，靖佩瑶见到秦子墨的时间屈指可数，秒数加起来不知道有没有超过两个小时。这挺正常的，大家各有各的事情要忙，除了当超级英雄拯救世界，还要用心经营普通人的生活，像韩沐伯有数不完的酒会要参加，秦奋得跑新闻，左叶得上学一样，秦子墨每天要去警局打卡上班，而靖佩瑶得看看他的餐厅。真的很正常，只是他们也很久很久没说过话了，不是平时工作那种对话，而是和以前一样的日常闲聊，聊聊新剧集新电影之类的。不过他也理解，他们正在冷战期，冷战期大家的话都会很少。

这场冷战来得莫名其妙，秦子墨的工作变多了，而宇宙也不太平，靖佩瑶除了在自己的扇区打击罪恶，还得去支援别的灯侠，等他闲下来躺在自己床上才意识到，他们很久没说过话了。秦子墨没有缺席过联盟的会议和工作，需要他的时候他一定会闪电般出现，只是工作结束后又迅速离开，靖佩瑶都没来得及和他说话。靖佩瑶尝试过从频道里找他，但是李俊毅告诉他闪电侠拒接私人频道，只开放公共频道，更别说没有回复的手机信息。其实靖佩瑶大可以直接飞去中城找他，他也的确这么做了，考虑到秦子墨还在工作，就在他家里等，没想到秦子墨愣是工作了一整夜，靖佩瑶只等来了叫他工作的消息，只好留了张纸条，回去继续当绿灯侠。

大概这也不算冷战，毕竟他们从没开始过，就更不用说分手，现在不过是从以往的朋友关系退回到刚认识那会儿，充其量是普通同事。他们没牵过手，只试过在战斗的时候抓住彼此的手以防坠落；也没有好好拥抱过，只有在韩沐伯生日的时候，韩沐伯抱了抱他的罗宾左叶，而他俩也应景互相拥抱两秒。

他们第一次见面在中城警局旁的小餐馆。靖佩瑶来警局找个朋友，偶然看见秦子墨穿着白大褂进实验室，朋友转头望了一眼，说那是局里的物证专家。后面秦子墨出来吃午饭，午餐时间餐馆里全是人，他俩拼了座。那会儿秦子墨只穿着灰色帽衫，黑框眼镜架在鼻梁上像个大学生，低头吃茄汁意面，但老偷偷往他这儿瞄，靖佩瑶当没看见，直到手上的灯戒提醒他有情况，他随手拿了张餐巾纸，转头对面只剩下一张空座位。他出门找了个僻静巷子，绿光一闪就换了制服，正要起飞，突然听见背后有人喊：“哎，绿灯侠——”秦子墨在他背后，手插在帽衫口袋里，说：“要比赛吗，看谁先到？”

最后当然是闪电侠赢了，毕竟中城是他的地盘，神速力也不是浪得虚名，把恶棍收拾完了午休时间还挺长，作为输了的代价，靖佩瑶请他喝下午茶。那个时候他们成为联盟同事不过一个月，靖佩瑶还闹出过当着韩沐伯的面喊“韩沐伯又是哪位”的笑话。

他们认识得有一年了，在联盟里打打闹闹，私下一起出过几次门，市面上出现了他们的双人漫画，橱窗里他们的兵人被摆在一起，看起来似乎不错，不过也就到这儿了。靖佩瑶侧头望了一眼秦子墨，他从袋子里拿了第二个汉堡，把纸袋揉成一团扔进旁边的垃圾篓，即使因为感冒而食欲不振，他也得吃这么多，只是吃得没平时那么快。

“汉堡吃多了对身体不好。”靖佩瑶开口打破沉默。

秦子墨闻言转头看他，鼻音有点重：“但是我饿了……”

“那晚上吃点别的吧，”靖佩瑶说，“我去看看冰箱。”

他起身往餐厅去，特意加快了脚步。餐厅的冰箱里还有点通心粉和蔬菜，他冲了杯热巧克力，回到控制室。这时候第二个汉堡也已经吃完了，秦子墨撑着头盯着屏幕，困倦地半眯着眼。靖佩瑶把热巧克力递给他，他道了声谢，靖佩瑶才发现他顺手拿的是自己的马克杯，有个鲜明的绿灯标志。

“最近的工作结束了吗？”靖佩瑶回到自己的椅子上，又问他。

秦子墨端着杯子小口啜饮，点点头，瓮声瓮气道：“抓了一个连环杀人犯。”

“那你的功劳挺大的吧。”

“大家一起抓到的，我做了本分而已。”秦子墨把喝了一半的热巧克力放到控制台上，“……不是故意不回你，就是忘了。”

靖佩瑶说：“没事儿，工作要紧。”

“那边好玩吗？”秦子墨偏头咳了两声，“叫什么星来着，我忘了。”

秦子墨指的是他前两天和秦奋出任务的事情，一个外星恶棍在地球打搅一通后回到隔壁扇区母星，他俩从地球追过去，在那儿待了好几天才回来。

“还挺好客的。”打击罪犯也挺累，不过有时会被星球上的居民热情接待，这次也不例外，他们体验了一番风土人情又回来了。秦子墨这事也是秦奋告诉他的，说通话的时候听着像感冒了，老喊累想睡觉，又没法睡。他不知道该回什么，只是含糊表示知道，今天回来一看才有实感。

他又补充一句：“有兴趣一起去看看。”

“等我赚到一架飞船再说吧。”秦子墨说，“我睡一下，不要告诉伯哥。”

他把椅背略微放低了一些，又叮嘱靖佩瑶：“十分钟后叫我哦。”靖佩瑶说好，他就偏头闭上眼。

靖佩瑶取了条不知道是谁落在控制室里的毯子，轻轻盖在秦子墨身上。秦子墨几乎是躺下就睡着了，他的呼吸很重，略高的体温让气息变得热烫，卷曲柔软的头发散在脸侧，还戴着眼罩。靖佩瑶替他摘了眼罩放在一边，用灯戒做了一个耳机给他戴上，才坐回自己的椅子上继续值班。

——他就没坚持几分钟。靖佩瑶叹了口气，把椅子滑到秦子墨旁边，从毯子里摸到他的左手握在自己手里。

FIN

为什么是绿灯闪电：

①第一次上由你电台，大田画的瑶眼睛像绿灯标志；

②绿灯闪电是官配，有双人刊的那种，且与应援色相同，个性相近；

③墨穿过闪电侠T恤。


	3. 静谧余味

-大厂值班VJ小故事，都是我编的  
-来自微博木山夏姑娘的评论，说的是乐见大牌：   
【黑兔这个状态和动作，就像喜欢的男孩子和朋友打闹的时候不小心倒在了坐在旁边的自己怀里】  
-写的时候在听大厂版爱你和隔壁全真七子的Heart Full of You

韩沐伯从洗手间里出来要找他算账的时候，靖佩瑶第一反应是躲。无奈宿舍里除了原本住的人外，还挤着值班VJ、跟拍摄影以及两三个从走廊过来看热闹的家伙，把本来就不大的宿舍挤了个水泄不通，他还没来得及跑就被命运扼住了后颈。

这是个难得能松口气的晚上，晚上十点多钟，正是在宿舍里吃宵夜外加吹水打屁的好时光，值班VJ的出现更是增添了宿舍的欢乐气氛。俗套的大冒险游戏不论玩多少次都不腻，韩沐伯在洗手间洗漱，靖佩瑶难得愿意动一动，赌瘾大发，主动提出剩下四人猜拳，最后输的果然是他。本着服务广大全民制作人的宗旨，要玩就要玩大一点，值班VJ示意大家安静，靖佩瑶在一片偷笑声中敲门：“老韩，你好了吗？”

“你直接进来吧，我洗脸呢。”

靖佩瑶把门打开，热腾腾的水汽让值班VJ的GoPro都蒙上一层水雾，一直在厕所里的韩沐伯没换睡衣，还穿着短袖上衣黑色大裤衩，正满脸泡沫埋脸仔细清洁。

“人都走了吗？突然那么安静。”韩沐伯闭着眼问靖佩瑶。

“就磊子过来偷了点儿东西吃……我洗个手。”靖佩瑶若无其事说，韩沐伯往旁边让了让，靖佩瑶打开水龙头用手接了点冷水，和值班VJ眼神示意，以迅雷不及掩耳之势拉开韩沐伯后背的上衣往里倒水。

厕所里传来韩沐伯的怒吼：“靖佩瑶！”罪魁祸首马上推着值班VJ往外跑，GoPro里全是众人惊慌逃窜的身影。靖佩瑶拨开人群坐到自己床上去装作什么都不知道，韩沐伯花了十来秒随便把脸上的泡沫洗掉就磨着刀出来找人，大家马上倒戈让道，韩沐伯的手准确无误掐住靖佩瑶的后脖子，靖佩瑶被他按得往旁边栽——然后把原本也坐在床边，正要起身躲开的秦子墨也给拽倒了。

这一切只发生在短短几秒内。

靖佩瑶在求生的瞬间抓住了身边的浮木，或者说是秦子墨的手臂，当他被来自命运的可怕力量压下了头颅时，脸碰到的不是他那床统一下发的深蓝色厚被子，而是被黑色棉质T恤覆盖着的温热胸膛。他嗅到了一股有些甜的香味，是沐浴露、衣物洗涤剂的香精加上人原本就有的味道混合，再被暖气、体温和靖佩瑶呼出的热气蒸过后的温暖气味，莫名有些致幻的作用。宿舍里一群男孩们幸灾乐祸地大笑，靖佩瑶却仿佛只听见了震耳欲聋的心跳声，他甚至不知道那到底来自紧贴着的身体还是他自己。

韩沐伯很快收回手，靖佩瑶撑着身子爬起来，和秦子墨短暂对视。秦子墨的笑还挂在脸上，只有靖佩瑶知道，秦子墨在被他贴上的那一秒就僵住了身子，屏住呼吸，被他抓着的手腕也不敢动弹。秦子墨从床上坐起来，揉着胸口装作被压疼了：“瑶哥的头是铁做的吗，我现在就能吐血了……后期记得帮我做个吐血特效哦！”

值班VJ带着一群人浩浩荡荡离开时，秦子墨也跟在人群后边说要回去休息了。靖佩瑶瞥见他在悄悄揉手腕，脖子也红了一片，低垂着头，不知道在想什么。韩沐伯又回厕所洗脸，左叶倒在床上，秦奋坐回转椅上敷面膜，而靖佩瑶犹豫了两秒，穿上拖鞋出门去了。

后期会不会把靖佩瑶的头P成铁块，再给秦子墨的嘴角P上血，还是为了省事直接剪掉，这些都还是未知。今夜的靖佩瑶不关心这些，他只关心某人用的沐浴露到底是什么香味儿，会不会让他魂牵梦萦。


	4. 我问你，你是我的骂死他吗？

-偶练冠位指定，涉嫌爱豆纸片化，沙雕，博君一笑  


-咕哒=主角即玩家，维他命水=绿方块，水票=呼符，全民制作人爱的结晶石=圣晶石=石头

-主Singer瑶x咕哒墨，一点点Rapper瑶（TDFW）x咕哒墨

下午五点维护一结束，秦子墨就更新游戏上线了。今天正好是月初，他照例去磊子魔术工坊用攒的维他命水换点狗粮和水票，顺便看看限定卡池。这次卡池up的是首次出现的五星singer从者和黑泡活动出现的从者，活动还会赠送新从者的四星，职阶是rapper。秦子墨前段时间在忙，听说开了个黑泡活动就赶快上来看看，还没来得及去论坛。

他去看了看这个新从者介绍，叫靖佩瑶，对城宝具，低音输出。其实秦子墨的vocal line不错，老韩和大舅这两个练度高，给他挣了很多友情点，这次推出的这个低音从者也是填补了游戏里低音输出少的空缺，加上靖佩瑶长得人畜无害，一双大眼睛会说话，看起来是个安静的类型，秦子墨不知为何就打开了支付宝看余额，从余粮里拨了一单出来，重在参与，意思意思一下就好。

他正要抽呢，偶练群里有人at他，他弹出游戏去群里，大家正聊得热火朝天，问出货没有，用什么配置打。这次黑泡活动中，rapper从者有加成，那主要还是用小鬼、朱星杰、徐圣恩这种从者，也有人一如既往用蔡徐坤、王子异、Justin做主力，秦子墨看了半天，也没人提到这个活动四星，就问了一句，那这个活动四星Jing好用吗？

群里好几个人都“emmmmmmm”，劝他拿满五宝毕业放着看一看就好，就挂在队尾加成，没多大用处，卡面数值不行。他又问，大家抽到靖佩瑶了吗？他观望了一下，抽到的人不多，似乎没什么意向氪，都是抽抽就算了，有人说这个活动和卡池大家都休闲为主，下一章蔡徐坤主场，基本都在等氪蔡徐坤。群里铺天盖地都是【失眠人士等困】的表情包，秦子墨老早就抽到蔡徐坤了，他觉得这样就不错，没必要太追求二宝，不像一众失眠患者那么迫切治疗。

秦子墨去微博，微博也反响平平，似乎这次新从者不太讨喜。秦子墨回到游戏里，看着限定卡池的立绘，觉得这个小哥哥长得很好看啊，还是抽一抽吧，来他家和老韩做个伴。御主咕哒墨拿起五张水票，跳了一段Ei Ei，虔诚等待，结果拿到三张【全时便利店】礼装和两张抽到过多次的练习生。

他让几位练习生在一边等待，又往票池里丢30个全民制作人爱之结晶石，继续跳Ei Ei，结果不尽人意。十连出不了货只好来单抽大法，最后剩下三个，秦子墨ei了半天也老累了，直接丢进去，也不ei了，就蹲在那儿等。

“嘿哟嘿哟嘿pick me诶诶，嘿哟嘿哟嘿pick me诶诶……”秦子墨有气无力地蹲在池子边唱歌，十来个练习生在旁边给他打拍子，出来一张singer银卡。突然，光圈中的银色卡面闪过金色闪电！

“骂死他，加油啊，搏一搏三星变五星！！”练习生们给他加油鼓劲，秦子墨一跃而起，又开始跳Ei Ei。没想到Ei Ei都跳完了还在那儿光闪电不变金，旁边的余明君急中生智大喊：“咕哒墨，跳Pick Me！跳Nekkoya！”

“什么鬼，不会被封号吗！”秦子墨崩溃了，但身体诚实地跳起了女团舞，“pick me pick me up，你越喜爱我越可爱……nekkoya，nekkoya，superstar！”

那张银卡总算不负众望，逐渐变成金色。金卡转过来的那瞬间，秦子墨的脑子里浮现了几张熟悉的脸：杨非同，钱正昊，周锐老妈，别给震歪了……

“出货啦！！！”众人欢呼，秦子墨累得一屁股坐在地上猛喝维他命水。五星singer从者靖佩瑶走出金光，秦子墨差点没把维他命水喷在他脸上——哥们儿你谁？怎么和立绘长得不一样？为什么别人抽到的是白干安民谣男孩，我的是西装总裁？

“叫我出来的是你吗，兄弟？”靖佩瑶半蹲下来，问秦子墨。

“啊……是我，是本咕哒……”秦子墨小声地问，“那个，大哥你是不是靖佩瑶Alter啊，我觉得你走错卡池了。”

“还没有Alter的存在吧，我没走错，你是我的御主，我是你的从者。”靖佩瑶朝他笑笑。

秦子墨指着卡池立绘：“你和那张照片长得咋不一样呢？”

“我看见你很努力在召唤我出来，跳了很久的舞，所以我觉得自己是不是也应该打扮一下，换件衣服什么的……”靖佩瑶看起来似乎有点儿不好意思，摸了摸脖子，“没有那张照片好看？还是耳坠有点怪，我没耳洞，戴的耳夹。”

“好看好看，酷的bro，”秦子墨连忙说，“我叫秦子墨。”

靖佩瑶朝他伸手：“从地上起来吧，子墨，地上凉。”

“啊对了，我还要——”秦子墨想起那十来位练习生，然而他们早已很识相地排队前往磊子魔术工坊，牺牲自我来换取秦子墨的维他命水了。

自从领了靖佩瑶回家，秦子墨打狗粮本兴致满满，抱着一大堆黄金关东煮给靖佩瑶吃。靖佩瑶从F班突破到C班素材都没问题，但是后面卡了几个，秦子墨想着要不就打活动去整点素材，顺便看看四星Jing是什么样子。

秦子墨去抽了张【We’re artist baby】氪金礼装，给靖佩瑶带上，平时放他在队尾观战，还把他放在全职阶的支援位，虽然他才C班，很少人会选他支援。韩沐伯不太明白，秦子墨就说，我的佩瑶最特别呀，要拿出来给我所有的好友炫耀。秦奋说你这爱慕虚荣的男孩，秦子墨不服气，我凭本事抽来的，还不让我炫耀一下吗？靖佩瑶微笑不说话，他觉得这没什么，会选他做支援的多是秦子墨加的陌生萌新，看见他都一脸惊讶，居然这么帅的吗，偷偷问要怎么抽到他。

那不容易，这事讲缘分你知道吧。靖佩瑶说。

我知道，越氪金越幸运。萌新流泪道。

的确不容易啊，毕竟他的御主可是连着跳了三首曲子，他当时都准备出来了，谁知道秦子墨开始跳女团舞。没办法，谁让秦子墨可爱呢，靖佩瑶想，他也就这么几套衣服了，再换下去衣服真没了。

秦子墨去哪儿都带着他，想要刷羁绊，但是又不让他上场，就让他坐着看，自己在那儿累死累活一身脏。秦子墨近一米八的个子，腰细腿长，长得精神，换哪套御主礼装都好看，靖佩瑶个人最喜欢魔术协会制服，带个短斗篷，蹦蹦跳跳的，风一吹看起来显得可爱。

离活动结束还有七八天，该开的关卡都开了，秦子墨才慢悠悠打开活动，看看这次黑泡活动是什么故事。活动从者rapper四星Jing和靖佩瑶又有些不一样，虽然是一模一样的脸，但可能是rapper属性，显得有点凶？而且话特少，秦子墨崩溃了，怎么都不说话，这样如何交流？

黑泡活动剧情大概就是黑泡大拼盘演唱会即将举行，但一众黑泡从者都临时变卦放鸽子不来，此时初出茅庐的Jing为了黑泡盛会能够准时召开，为偶练带来黑泡能量，决定用自己的努力去感动黑泡从者们前来开演唱会。秦子墨去论坛看完剧情，再看看自己身边低调沉默寡言的rapper，觉得这个活动大概很难继续下去吧，而且Jing的数值的确一般，可能到时候他的配置还是一个蔡徐坤，一个秦奋和好友那边抱来的朱星杰。这三个都是稳健型综合选手，耐力略有不足后面还有两个替补，没在怕的。但既然决定要带人进自己家里，秦子墨还是希望Jing能自己推一下剧情，这不是Jing的成长之路吗，光靠秦子墨自己一路打，也没什么意思，失去了活动的快乐。但是要让Jing自己去开口，真的有点困难，秦子墨都想和他battle了。

“佩瑶，你说要怎么让瑶哥主动去battle呢？”秦子墨拉着靖佩瑶去讲悄悄话，Jing实在有些生人勿进，秦子墨尊称他一声瑶哥。

“他也不容易，”靖佩瑶转着手上戴着的戒指，“你去找他聊聊吧。”

“那你会不会觉得有点怪怪的啊，两个人站在一起的时候会尴尬吗？”秦子墨问他。

“还行，我们实际上是同一个人，但来了这里就是两个独立个体，不过我能明白他在想什么，他也明白我的想法。”靖佩瑶说，“他挺想和你谈谈。”

秦子墨于是去敲了Jing的房门。Jing正在房间里写词，看见他来就停了笔，示意他坐。房间里没有别的椅子，秦子墨问他能坐床吗，Jing点头让他随意。秦子墨忐忑地坐下，思考要怎么措辞。

“我本身不是个rapper，你应该明白，”Jing先开了口，“所以有时候，摸不着门道。”

“嗯嗯嗯我明白的。”秦子墨连连点头。

“我不是很喜欢用言语表达，更不用提说唱了，我能够欣赏，但自己不一定做得来，个性原因吧。”Jing说，他的声音低沉，但似乎有些沮丧。

秦子墨有些着急，抓着Jing的手：“哎呀不要这样想，你要相信自己很棒，就算节奏和flow没有人家那么厉害，也不是天赋选手，但是你的rap是世界上独一无二的，这不是挺好的吗！”

他看Jing表情似乎有些变化，又说：“本来黑泡活动就是展现真实的自我，抛开那些什么大拼盘演唱会，你就是在用的热情和真心去感染大家，技术不好我们在家里慢慢练，但是谁要是怀疑你的态度，我廊坊大厂揸fit人第一个不服！”

Jing终于笑了，说：“那我试试看吧。”他的手指摩挲着秦子墨的手背，若有所思。

自从和Jing谈过之后，Jing的表现越来越好，活动一路推下去顺畅无阻，Jing也成功从限时加入变成永久加入。这次的活动商店是Jing的音乐餐厅，秦子墨仔细一看，Jing从F班一路突破到A班的素材，居然是磊子的烩面。

“磊子的烩面在深夜总会抚慰我的胃，在这里要感谢磊子。”Jing深情表白，假装没听到秦子墨“还不是本咕哒秃头爆肝给你喂素材喂狗粮”和秦奋“小没良心的谁带你学的rap吾儿叛逆爸爸真的很受伤”两人的咆哮。

靖佩瑶冷门主要是培养花费较大，秦子墨不怕。不就是singer练习室吗，爆率低的吉他刷起来，不就是新素材佛珠吗，地图也给他刷起来，活动商店也搬空，廊坊大佬全身是肝，不怕秃头，秦子墨发量一如既往感人。好不容易拉扯到了满级三10技能，秦子墨偷偷摸摸去问自己几个从者，扭扭捏捏的，不好意思说。

“不就给人喂杯吗，瞧你这出息，要喂就大大方方喂，谁不知道你俩那点事儿！”老韩戳着秦子墨的太阳穴数落。

“墨哥，作为你最爱的dancer，我曾经以为杯子是喂我的，但瑶哥来了之后，我知道这个机会注定不属于我，祝你幸福。”左叶假装挥泪而去。

“那么犹豫的话就喂我嘛，我们辣么多年的交情了子墨……”秦奋作势要抢秦子墨手上那个99纯金维他命水水杯，秦子墨吓得跑远了：“我这就喂！”

虽然偶练冠位指定本质是一个单机游戏，但他的靖佩瑶被好友们抱去支援越来越多，秦子墨也美滋滋，还有想过要不要写一个冷门五星培养之路的攻略，但是写了个开头，又不太想写了。

“写得挺好的，怎么不继续写了？”靖佩瑶摸摸怀里的咕哒墨，呼噜头毛。

秦子墨有些郁闷：“你是特殊召唤，写出来没什么参考价值，而且我也不想让别人也和我一样抽到特殊版的你。”

“哎，每个玩家世界就像是一个平行世界，我可以和你有故事，那其他人也可以和你有故事。”秦子墨把头埋在靖佩瑶怀里，闷闷不乐。

“但别人抽出来的我还是我，换成哪一个来，都会喜欢你。”

秦子墨抬头：“靖佩瑶的取向是秦子墨这种类型的话，那其他的靖佩瑶也会喜欢和秦子墨类似的人吧。”

靖佩瑶想了想，说：“对于其他世界的靖佩瑶来说，也许秦子墨只是取向类型，但对于我来说，秦子墨就是秦子墨，可能还会有和你类似的男孩女孩，和你长得相似，和你性格相似，但我喜欢的就是世界上唯一一个秦子墨。”

“很会说话嘛！”秦子墨说，“你说除了rapper，还会不会有dancer，alter……我要有四个靖佩瑶！”

靖佩瑶乐了，打他的屁股：“你要上天啊，还四个……”

秦子墨得意洋洋，抱着他亲一口。

“反正都是我的lover嘛。”

Fin

*周锐老妈：

秦子墨抽到的从者之一，和蔡徐坤同一个十连出的singer四星，家政技能满分，每天在大厂叫早做饭，类似红茶的老妈型从者。


	5. 湘南海鸥

-该不会只有我听过这首歌吧，有人也喜欢吗  
  
  
  
“你悠着点儿，别滑倒了。”  
靖佩瑶在他身后说这话的时候，秦子墨正弯腰挖海里的贝壳。傍晚水面波光粼粼，他的手脚浸在还有些温的海水里，手指在沙砾里摸索，连沙带贝壳捧在手里，一把浪打过来，把沙带走了，贝壳露了出来。  
“这个好看……”秦子墨把贝壳举起来翻来覆去看，然后转身将贝壳放在靖佩瑶手里说，“瑶哥，你拿回去泡在浴缸里好好养着，第二天它会变得很大，然后一个美人鱼公主就会从里面游出来当你的女朋友。”  
“你咋不说从里面爬出来一条咸鱼王子呢？”靖佩瑶说。  
秦子墨又继续寻宝，没一会儿找了好几个，都拿给靖佩瑶，还捧了一把沙：“你是否～愿意当那海里来的沙～”  
靖佩瑶和他一起挖，随口接道：“随着潮来潮往遇上了我……”  
左叶正好过来找他们，听见歌声，纳闷问：“哥哥，这什么歌啊？”  
二人惊觉此歌暴露年龄，都闭口不谈，回去再教小孩子唱歌。  
弟弟要回岸上找怕水的韩老师喝饮料，秦子墨把贝壳都交给他带回去，继续在海里泡着当一条瘫咸鱼。靖佩瑶已经游远了，秦子墨在海面上漂得无聊，夕阳将落，还有不少人在海滩上，近滩上岸的人多，他一直漂老怕撞到人，干脆也往深里游。  
他远远就看见靖佩瑶在那儿抱着红线串的悬浮球，一动不动趴着，就偷偷摸摸过去准备吓他。只是他没注意一个大浪打来，刚碰到靖佩瑶的肩膀，整个人就被浪淹了，那只手臂及时抓住他的手臂，等秦子墨从海里冒头抹了一把脸，就看见靖佩瑶用看傻子似的眼神望着他。  
“哈喽，这位帅哥你好吗？”秦子墨尴尬地打招呼。  
“鬼鬼祟祟，没安好心吧？”靖佩瑶拍拍他的脸，趴回悬浮球上。  
“绝对妹有这回事儿。”秦子墨正颜厉色反驳。他抓着那根红色的粗绳，也学靖佩瑶趴着看夕阳，和海浪一起在海面上起伏。  
海水不断拍打在他们身上，秦子墨盯着靖佩瑶半浸在海里的赤裸肩背，他的肩膀宽平，水顺着沾湿的发尾滑落，落日余晖像层纱笼罩在他的手臂上，秦子墨朝他那儿又游近一些，直到手臂互相贴着。靖佩瑶转过头往秦子墨的方向看，刘海打湿了被他随意往后捋，露出光洁的额头，还有几根头发不听话落下来，他背着光显得脸有些暗，一双眼睛却还是亮的，盯着秦子墨不言不语。  
秦子墨学他平时那样捏一捏手臂内侧，说：“太瘦啦，快点去举铁。”  
“你还有资格说我？”靖佩瑶的手伸进水里摸了一把秦子墨的肚子，“检查一下最近有没有偷吃。”  
秦子墨痒得直躲：“你有本事别叫我半夜去拿外卖！”  
“有本事别和我一块儿点……”  
靖佩瑶和他打闹到一起，又一个大浪迎面打过来，他没来得及闭气，心想糟了要呛水，靖佩瑶突然搂过他的腰，让他背对着浪，嘴唇贴上他的渡了一口气。秦子墨耳边尽是海浪的呼啸，腰被紧紧搂着，靖佩瑶另一只手抓绳子，他们随着浪沉进水里，紧贴在一起接海水咸味儿的吻，直到没气了再浮起来。秦子墨咳嗽两声，把遮眼的刘海往后撩，远处夕阳已经落得剩一点点，沙滩上亮起了灯。靖佩瑶又凑近亲他，秦子墨怕被人看见，眼睛紧张乱瞄，确定周围没人才放松，手搭着靖佩瑶的肩膀送上自己的舌尖。海水咸得发苦，但是靖佩瑶还能淡定低头去咬秦子墨的喉结，不知道应该说他是过分迷恋海，还是想亲密的欲望超越了对咸腥海水的嫌弃。秦子墨把他略微推开一点，靖佩瑶心领神会，两个人往岸上游，他们晚上自由活动，原本在岸上的韩沐伯已经回去了，秦奋和左叶还在水里泡着，他俩捞了自己的毛巾往浴场出口走，直接回酒店。  
秦子墨刷房卡进门，插上卡就往浴室里钻，刚刚在路上被风一吹，他觉得自己就像一条风干的咸鱼，盐都能给析出来。温水兜头淋下，他脱了泳裤抖出一小堆沙子，撇了撇嘴，幸好这个浴场的沙子够细，不然真磨人。秦子墨专心搓头上的泡泡，听见身后浴室门开了，随后是淋浴间的玻璃门。  
“哎呀你怎么进来了……”秦子墨莫名有些尴尬，偏偏泡沫又要流到眼睛里，他赶紧闭眼，靖佩瑶伸手把他眼睛上的泡沫抹走，说别睁眼。他哦了声紧闭着眼，花洒的水被关了，随后两只手带着沐浴露的泡泡贴上他的背。秦子墨自认为已经适应了大澡堂大家光着见面，但也没有到互相搓澡的地步，更何况这是他男朋友，当即就不知道手脚怎么搁。  
“怎么回事，还不好意思，”靖佩瑶发现他脖颈都变红了，觉得好玩，“别害羞啊子墨，该做的不是都做过吗？”  
“那又不一样，哎——”靖佩瑶突然从后边抱上来，把秦子墨吓了一跳。靖佩瑶的手带着泡沫去揉他的肚子，又往上摸到胸，秦子墨赶紧红着脸抓那两只不太规矩的手：“我自己来！”  
“你来什么你来，头都没洗干净，”靖佩瑶说，“我开水了。”他伸手开水龙头，给秦子墨冲掉眼睛上残留的泡沫。秦子墨闭眼淋着温水，头上的还没洗干净，靖佩瑶就在帮他洗身上的，还趁机摸几下。  
秦子墨气道：“靖佩瑶！”  
“靖佩瑶怎么了？”靖佩瑶终于不再瞎闹，自己洗自己的。  
“你这个……”秦子墨顿了一下，“你这个磨人的搓澡巾！”  
磨人的搓澡巾又往人身上贴，秦子墨也没推开，两个人亲到一块儿去，淋浴间里热气腾腾，水龙头一关就剩下亲吻的声音。眼看着要做出一点超出家长指导级的事情，秦子墨突然把靖佩瑶推开一些。  
“瑶哥，我有点饿了。”他尴尬地捂着肚子，在海里的时候就开始饿了，现在有点要胃痛的趋势，他怕靖佩瑶不高兴，又说，“明天还要飞泰国呀。”  
靖佩瑶叹了口气，公费谈恋爱也不容易。他让人转了个身送出淋浴房：“穿衣服去，咱们下楼找点儿东西吃。”  
秦子墨拽了浴巾披身上往浴室外走，过没两秒又探出头：“瑶哥，你会生气吗？”  
“生气啥啊生气，再苦不能苦孩子，你赶快穿衣服别感冒了。”  
“好嘞！”秦子墨又跳走了。 

  
泰国啊，靖佩瑶想着明天的行程，泰国又是什么样的风光？  
  
  
FIN


	6. 趁此刻非明天

一根雪糕伸过来到他唇边，完完整整覆着层霜，刚从包装纸里拆出来，他咬了一口，冷得牙根有些酸。雪糕的糖浆融化在嘴里，他尝到香草和牛奶的香味，伴着甜看身边人把雪糕拿回去，就着他咬过的地方含住。午后的阳光从叶间洒下，正好有一束照在身边人脸上，他望过去，闭着的眼睫是金色的。金色的翅膀扑扇朝他凑近，唇上是冰凉的触感，他用舌尖勾勒唇瓣，听见对方喉咙里传来短促的笑声，一双手臂揽上了他的肩膀。

闹钟第五次响起的时候，靖佩瑶才迷迷糊糊听见。他叹了口气，梦里那根雪糕还没吃完，实在浪费，不论是雪糕还是亲吻都太真实，他闭着眼睛回味，在快要睡着时认命起床。

他已经连续做了一个星期的梦，在深夜见他的梦中情人。这年代用这四个字未免太过老土，在靖佩瑶身上却是真实写照，他的情人只在梦里出现，面容模糊，唯有爱恋的甜蜜醒来后仍能真切感受到，解梦得不出结果，心理医生只说他该找个伴，大概是寂寞太久后的春心萌动。夏天要过去了还春心萌动，其他人都等待着收获果实，他未免太晚熟了一些，以至于只能在梦中寻找那朵还未授粉的花。连续一个星期的梦中爱恋不能说是困扰，有时他甚至不想醒来，继续沉浸在梦里再好不过。

令靖佩瑶没意料到的是，他的梦中情人是男性。他自认喜欢女孩，却不排斥梦中的男朋友，那人和他差不多高，骨架也略小一些，他从背后能将人完整地拥在怀里，醒来时仍能回味梦中怀抱珍宝的满足。

梦境似乎是另一个桃源。靖佩瑶和他的男孩做过很多事情，即使在便利店里买东西也能买很久，他穿过一个个货架，深夜的便利店怎么也能有那么多人，他们排队结账，背后伸来一双手臂环着他的腰，肩膀上枕着的是身后人的小巧下巴。他们去公园放风筝，日光晒得人睁不开眼睛，他抓着风筝跑，一跃把风筝送上去，攥着线的人跑的很远，变成一个小小黑点，他像踏在云里，追上了就把人扑倒在草地上，并肩躺着，看风筝挣脱线飞得看不见了。

有时候他们哪里也不去，就在家里，靖佩瑶把钢琴上盖着的防尘蕾丝花布掀开，两人坐在一起弹琴。身边人不会，他就握着手，一个一个琴键弹过去，他的手大了一圈，完完整整包着，能摸到分明的骨节。他们在夜里看星星，蹬着天台边缘漂浮起来，两手紧握往天上去，他的恋人怕高，他把人拉近抱紧，领他去摸流淌的星河，手浸没在银色砂砾中，拨一下就闪着细碎斑斓的光。他们在梦里感受吻与被吻，每个吻都轻而软，咬也只是麻痒，他沉进柔软的身体里，背上被浅浅抓过几道，心像丢进热水里泡澡，舒服地热胀饱满，蒸得头晕眼花也不舍得起来。

早晨的阳光过分热烈了一些，靖佩瑶下意识钻进了树荫下等红绿灯。后面又来了人，他往前站了两步，好让后面的人也进来。两人并排站着，红灯还有三十秒，靖佩瑶偏头看身边人，是个穿白色上衣背双肩包的男生，眉眼还挺好看的，只是没什么表情，低头按手机。两人踏进了同一间公司大门，彼此才明白对方也是来报到的，草草交换了姓名和不知道会不会联系的微信号，就被领着换衣服化妆拍照。秦子墨，听起来是个内敛的名字，靖佩瑶懒洋洋地靠在一边看秦子墨拍照。

“他还挺会拍诶。”一样来拍照的黄发青年对靖佩瑶说。

一看就和自己这种半路出家的不一样，靖佩瑶想。下午时分的大阶梯有风吹过，一道日光随着秦子墨无意间的动作略过他的脸，眼睫染上了金色，转瞬即逝。靖佩瑶愣了愣，但秦子墨已经到一旁休息，轮到他拍了。

那以后好一段时间没有消息，直到秋天都过去，冬天来临，他才被通知去公司上班。他自拍照那天后就不再做那些梦，他的梦中情人已经与他无声分手，他开始做回从前乱七八糟光怪陆离的梦，身边不再有人。

上班后每一天都是全新挑战，他认识了更多人，为了上节目练习唱歌跳舞。秦子墨和他分在了一起，他也没想到秦子墨的所谓内敛只是拍照时的假象，其实活泼得异于常人，自来熟攀着肩膀哥哥崽崽随口叫，黏得像……一只手伸过来，他条件反射攥住，把玩滑板摔倒的秦子墨拉起来。他们的手不过相握了两秒，靖佩瑶摸到了另一只手上凸出的指骨，有种似曾相识的触感，他晃神了没一会儿，又被叫去练习。

他看起来很柔软，靖佩瑶站在商场的观光电梯里，看着眼前秦子墨的背影心想。他们同年身高相仿，秦子墨看起来总是要瘦小一些，厚衣服穿在身上也显得单薄，但是身体轮廓线条很柔和，皮肤白，像团云似的。靖佩瑶还在放空，原本和左叶在说话的秦子墨突然转过身来，两人对视。

“怎么了？”靖佩瑶问他。秦子墨不太好意思，说：“……有点高，看着害怕。”越过他的肩膀，能看见观光电梯一路往上，他们要去楼顶的观光台，高楼风光一览无遗。靖佩瑶拉过他的手腕让他去背后，自己站在观光电梯边缘，转头说：“我在前边挡着，你这样看行吗？”秦子墨高兴起来，他把头转回去看外边的夜景，肩上多了重量，是秦子墨的手搭着他，随后放上来的是脑袋。

“瑶哥别怕，你掉下去我会拉着你！”声音传进他耳朵里，他后背都在发痒。靖佩瑶盯着暗色夜空，仿佛下一秒玻璃消失，他会拉着谁一路下坠进寂静深海，又漂浮到城市上空那层灰霾之上去看看银河。玻璃上隐隐约约映照着他和趴在肩膀上的人，此刻他想起谁，他在想谁？

靖佩瑶刚从练习室回到宿舍楼，就被等在电梯口的秦子墨拉走了。他看着秦子墨和秦奋隔空对喊，觉得挺有意思，秦子墨穿了个黑色的长外套，在寒风里哆哆嗦嗦，拽着他还挺有力气，临近便利店才松开手。原来是要买东西，为什么非得等他来，靖佩瑶不太明白，跟着他蹬两三节楼梯推门进去，看见他径直往雪柜走，心莫名漏跳一拍。

“冬天就是要吃雪糕啊，不然要干嘛。”秦子墨学着表情包说话，趴在雪柜上用手指戳玻璃，自顾自叨叨这个好吃那个没吃过。冬天吃冷冻甜食要有勇气，他不敢找两个大哥来，弟弟还在长身体，只有靖佩瑶和他一向统一战线。秦子墨犹豫了好久才打开雪柜用两根手指从花花绿绿中夹出一支雪糕来，还不忘问靖佩瑶：“佩瑶你吃吗？”

靖佩瑶摇头，秦子墨就跑去结账，靖佩瑶看着深夜的便利店，看着高高低低的货架，又有几个人刚下练习进来直奔关东煮，他们互相打了招呼，他一时不知道自己在梦里还是现实。

他俩出了便利店，走在回宿舍楼的路上，秦子墨撕了包装纸跑去丢进垃圾桶。靖佩瑶站在原地等他，看秦子墨又跳着跑回来，刚要把雪糕送进嘴里，想了一秒，又把雪糕递到靖佩瑶嘴边，是巧克力味。他愣愣地看着那根雪糕，又望向秦子墨，秦子墨以为他太累了，又往他那儿伸了伸：“这个好吃的，还贵呢。”

靖佩瑶没吃，而是覆上了秦子墨那只手。

季节不对，时间不对，穿着打扮不对，雪糕口味不对，没有在深夜便利店排长龙，还没去放过风筝，没有机会教琴，正常人不会飞，银河不是河——但眼前的人是真实存在的，有清晰的面孔，有喜怒哀乐，不是梦境肥皂水造出的泡影。

而他终于将梦外的心上人紧紧攥住。

FIN


	7. 研友

靖佩瑶找了间空教室学习，他把书放到桌上，拧开可乐喝了一口，发现座位柜筒有本笔记本。他抽出来看，封面上写着“长难句笔记”。

靖佩瑶左顾右盼，教室里没人，走廊偶尔有人经过。他犹豫再三，还是打开看了，这个同学字还可以，做得很认真，靖佩瑶认真看完了，记下重点，快速把笔记本合上放回去。

他感到良心不安，一时无法静下心看书，掏出手机找了在学生处当助理的师弟左叶，拍下封面的姓名发给他。

钢铁男孩：【图片】

钢铁男孩：三分钟，我要这个大四女孩儿的电话号码。

Hyman：？？？哥你要干啥？？

Hyman：等我开个电脑查查

靖佩瑶等了一会儿，左叶又发过来。

Hyman：大四年级有三个秦子墨，两个师姐一个师兄，你要哪个？

钢铁男孩：……

靖佩瑶发愁，咋回事呢，这名字这么常见的吗，还要一个个问？他翻了翻笔记本，飘出了一张文学院学生会的传单。

钢铁男孩：这里边有谁是文学院的吗？

Hyman：我看看

Hyman：有哦，就那个师兄，手机xxxxxxxxx

靖佩瑶心中一叹，不是女孩儿呀，正要发短信给大兄弟，左叶又发消息来。

Hyman：原来我有他的微信啊，他来交过文学院资料，名片推给你

聊天页面又弹出一条，靖佩瑶扫了一眼，刚要放下，又点进名片进入个人页面，点开头像眯着眼看，头像是一个穿制服的男生在摸柴犬。

……这模特挺帅的。靖佩瑶心想。他点击申请好友，在申请理由那里想了好一会儿。

【申请理由：同学你好，我捡到了你的笔记本。】

好友申请几乎秒过，那边马上发来消息。

2Mo的墨：你好！！！

2Mo的墨：谢谢你！！！请问你在哪里捡到的呀？TwT

钢铁男孩：就在那个x栋102，一个抽屉里。

2Mo的墨：果然是那里，我上次去找过，但是门锁了……谢谢！！！！！！

钢铁男孩：还有一个事儿……我看了你的笔记，不好意思。

2Mo的墨：？

钢铁男孩：我英语不太好，又懒得做笔记，就看了看你的笔记当复习。你这个是付费课程的笔记吗？

2Mo的墨：不是呀，只是公众号免费课的笔记，没关系啦，你看就看了，拍下来也没关系，别嫌弃我字丑就好惹QuQ！

为什么还挺可爱的……靖佩瑶又想到他的头像，就去看秦子墨的朋友圈，才发现那个摸柴犬的帅哥就是秦子墨本人。

钢铁男孩：没有没有，你的字和本人一样帅。

2Mo的墨：哈子卡西……谢谢～

靖佩瑶打开了百度，搜索什么叫做哈子卡西，想知道和卡卡西有什么联系。哦，原来是害羞的意思，和卡卡西并无关联。

2Mo的墨：原来你是男生，你好你好，我看了一下你的朋友圈，你也很帅！

钢铁男孩：可以可以，商业互吹可还行。

2Mo的墨：你现在还在102吗，我下课了，过来找你？

这么快就要奔现了吗？靖佩瑶心中莫名小鹿乱撞，回了个还在就把手机放到一边，一大早上的，居然就折腾了半小时，题半点没刷。

秦子墨很快就来了，还给他买了瓶酸奶，靖佩瑶一看不得了，真人比照片帅多了，声音还很可爱，怎么他不知道本院有这么个男生。

“你一直在这边复习吗？”秦子墨问他？

“我起不来，抢不到自习室。”靖佩瑶说。

“我觉得这里挺好的，自习室太窄了。”秦子墨说。

“嗯，这里不错。”靖佩瑶说。

“你有研友吗？”秦子墨问他。

“没有，他们嫌我起床太晚，闹钟叫不醒。”靖佩瑶如实说。

“那我俩搭个伴吧，我早上去叫你起床，你监督我，别让我玩手机。”秦子墨发出了py交易邀请。

“好，你的早餐哥包了。”靖佩瑶接受了py交易。

  


第一个星期，他们认真学习。

第二个星期，他们一起玩起了手机。

第三个星期，他们谈起了恋爱，手机都不玩了，反而开始好好学习。


	8. 他年今日

“哎，那人是不是在叫你？”  


靖佩瑶靠在台球桌边，有人过来招呼他看外边，栏杆上趴着一个人，正朝着他的方向喊什么。

“靖佩瑶——”

还真是在喊他。靖佩瑶一头雾水，把球杆放在一边，朝台阶走去，那人也离开了栏杆，在阶梯上等他。这是个离靖佩瑶家远不近的露天台球场，只有几张台，他和老板混熟了，发个短信就能给他留个位置。他几步迈上台阶，看见那人手里也没提东西，不是来送外卖的。

“你找我？”靖佩瑶有点疑惑，下边有人抽烟空气不好，他上来夜风一吹，脑子清醒不少。

“对，就找你。”那人说。

靖佩瑶没说话，仔细打量陌生人，看起来就比他大两岁，和他差不多高，长得……怪好看的，口音不像本地人。

“兄弟，你找我有啥事儿吗？”靖佩瑶又问。

“你下周要期末考了，今天没去上课。”这哥开口道，“我来抓你回去学习。”

靖佩瑶差点儿没翻个白眼，但他有教养，只是深吸一口气：“哥，你是我妈找来抓我的吗？”

“那不是，我自己要来的，我叫秦子墨。”秦子墨说。

怎么着，还想认识认识？靖佩瑶感觉莫名其妙，丢下一句“随便你”就要下去继续打，却被秦子墨拉住了手腕。秦子墨力气比他大，他有点生气了，秦子墨又说：“别着急嘛，也带我玩一局，我赢了你就回去学习一天，怎么样？”

不知道是被他抓着手腕别扭，还是他一双大眼睛在路灯下显得尤为水亮，靖佩瑶不知怎么的就同意了。

这个点打台球的不是逃课小孩就是社会青年，今晚人不算多，基本是靖佩瑶相熟的朋友，见他领了陌生人下来，都多看了几眼。

“大家好呀！”秦子墨还挺热情，跟在靖佩瑶后边和他们打招呼。靖佩瑶和老板说了两句，老板就多拿一根球杆过来，秦子墨接过掂了掂。

“我不太会玩，瑶哥记得让让我哈！”秦子墨说。他脱了薄外套放在一边，留一件宽大的T恤，身型偏瘦但已经是成年人的模样。

靖佩瑶台球打得不错，有事没事和人来几局不在话下，这次也没怎么把秦子墨放在眼里，只是随着台上的球逐渐入袋，他有点慌了。

“哥，你是来玩我的吧。”靖佩瑶把杆放到一边，无奈道。

秦子墨戳完最后一颗，直起身来：“运气好而已，我是菜鸡啦！”

有人把烟递给靖佩瑶，靖佩瑶不想抽，转手伸向秦子墨，他也不知道秦子墨抽不抽，毕竟对方长得太干净了，不像不良男孩。秦子墨果然摆摆手，靖佩瑶就收回去，听见他说：“这几天不能抽。”

“为啥？”靖佩瑶把烟还给朋友。

“哥哥靠嗓子工作的呀。”秦子墨朝他笑笑，他是南方口音，听起来总是比较软，没什么气势。

靖佩瑶有点惊讶：“厉害了，是驻唱吗？”

“你墨哥我是明星啊，穿西装走红毯去大舞台表演，下面有粉丝打call的那种，是不是很厉害？”

靖佩瑶听不太懂他说什么，这家伙穿着看起来只要八十多块的T恤，鞋子倒不错，是没见过的款，这样的人是明星，他才不信。

“好啦，我赢了，收收东西我们该走了，”秦子墨拿起外套，问，“夜宵吃吗？”

“你请客？”

秦子墨皱了皱鼻子：“只能请你一个，我太穷了。”

看吧，哪有明星请不起夜宵啊，靖佩瑶心想。

  


他们就在附近的小店吃烧烤，秦子墨拿了两瓶可乐，靖佩瑶见了挑眉：“不喝酒？”

“你明天上学呢，喝什么酒，”秦子墨敲敲他的脑袋，似乎心情很好，“能喝也不准喝。”

他俩闷头吃了一会儿，靖佩瑶才觉得咋回事啊，他俩认识有一小时吗，就吃上夜宵了。秦子墨倒很自来熟，吃东西也不客气，靖佩瑶看他几眼，没忍住说：“那什么，兄弟，我妈请你来当大学生家教吗？”

秦子墨抽张纸巾擦擦嘴：“我已经毕业两年了，怎么当大学生家教？”

靖佩瑶以为他最多大一点儿，没想到大了五六岁，看起来的确显小，他顿时觉得自己前面不太礼貌，改口道：“哥，你看咱俩又不认识，为啥抓我逃课？”

“期末考了不学习像话吗，还在这里打台球，学习不要了呀，这年头小孩子没上过大学怎么行！”秦子墨敲桌子数落他，活像电视里的上海阿姨。

“这不是还早吗，上大学……”靖佩瑶把吸管抽出来，用吸管喝可乐满嘴是气，喝得他不舒服。

秦子墨似乎吃饱了，托着腮又说：“考完期末考不就分科了吗，不考好一点就分不进重点了。”

靖佩瑶一听笑了，他把签子放回空盘子里：“我要是成绩好，还能在这儿打球……”

“那有什么想法吗？”

想法有倒是有，就是有点儿异想天开。

“想学音乐，”靖佩瑶说，“还没和家里人讲。”

“那就说嘛，你都学了这么多年琴，学音乐也正常。”秦子墨说。

靖佩瑶一听皱眉：“你怎么知道我会钢琴？”

“我还知道你逃课呢，多的是你不知道的事——”秦子墨唱了起来，起身找老板结账，“艺术生也要考文化课，不学习是不行的，好好学习好好考试，考完试再带你去玩。”

外地人带本地人去玩，还怪有意思。靖佩瑶看秦子墨消失在马路拐角，才想起似乎没找对方要联系方式，不过应该还会再见面的吧，十七岁男孩搭上了回家的车。

  


靖佩瑶逃了两天课，又回学校上学，班主任找他去办公室谈话，问他打算怎么办，他一五一十照说了，老师就没再说什么，把这两天的卷子都拿了一份让他回去写。这周是复习周，每天就是讲题，靖佩瑶听不懂理科题目，在理科课上写文科卷子，累了就放空睡觉，反正坚持上完了一天课，晚自习他懒得去，傍晚就收拾书包出校门。

他还没走出几步，就看见秦子墨站在学校旁边的宣传栏看东西，他今天穿的是花色衬衫黑西裤，头发也做过造型，看起来比昨天成熟多了。他朝校门望了一眼，看见靖佩瑶，就招手让他过来。

“很乖嘛，真的来上课了。”秦子墨伸手提了提靖佩瑶的包，“今天想吃什么？”

“你不是很穷吗，怎么又请我吃饭？”靖佩瑶问。秦子墨应该是刚工作完，天气有点热，他把领口的扣子解开两个，袖子挽起露出半臂，金蓝花色显得他肤色更白，靖佩瑶不自然地移开视线，比起昨晚不修边幅的样子，今天的秦子墨格外耀眼。

“一两顿饭还请不起了，我还像是个大人吗，怎么能让我们瑶哥吃不好的！”秦子墨喊他哥明明是玩笑，却让他听出了点别样的味道，靖佩瑶在心里骂自己乱想，跟着秦子墨吃饭去了。

秦子墨带他吃披萨，在等餐的时候，靖佩瑶提了一个昨天没问的问题。

“我没打多久呀，一直都是偶尔玩一下，不过后面有人教我，我就会了。”秦子墨说，“他挺会打台球的。”

“那下次约出来一块儿打呗。”靖佩瑶薯条蘸了番茄酱送进嘴里。

“你都打不过我，还想和他打？”秦子墨笑道，“你们应该没机会见面了。”

他后面那句话很轻，靖佩瑶听见了，是不在同个城市吗？也是，秦子墨不是本地人，朋友不在这边也正常。

“哎，你把卷子给我看看。”秦子墨突然和靖佩瑶说。靖佩瑶从包里拿出来，秦子墨接过去看，他给家里发了个信息，抬头就望见秦子墨正仔细看他的卷子，顶头的灯照在他脸上，眼睫落下一片阴影，安静而温柔。

“理科卷子不做吗？”秦子墨问。

“艺考不用学理。”披萨上来了，还在滋滋作响，香得让靖佩瑶开始感觉到饿。

秦子墨把卷子还给他：“我高中学的理科，教不了你了。”

“不考理化生……”靖佩瑶想了想，“也要考数学，这个你总会了。”

“那就给你补两天，别考得太难看好吧，不然我没面子。”秦子墨在套一次性手套，他的手也好看，就是有点儿小，靖佩瑶悄悄对比了一下，自己的手还比他大一些。

他俩吃完披萨就去隔壁的星巴克，秦子墨给他点了杯果汁，又想给自己点星冰乐，靖佩瑶拦着他，说：“你一个当明星的人，能喝这么甜的东西吗？”

秦子墨果然犹豫了，只好改成柠檬茶，还有点儿恋恋不舍，噘嘴像小孩儿。

“没人管着你吃东西吗？”靖佩瑶问，他还是不觉得秦子墨像明星，应该是模特。

“有啊，但是我会偷偷吃。”秦子墨偷笑。

靖佩瑶乐了：“自己偷吃可还行。”

“谁说只有我一个人吃了，哼。”秦子墨跳着去拿饮料。

那就是有人惯着，靖佩瑶心里泛着一点苦，尽管这苦来得莫名其妙。

秦子墨为了方便教数学，和靖佩瑶坐在同一边，和他说哪些题不用做，哪些简单要拿分，会的要全拿到。他刻意控制了音量，显得更轻柔，两人脑袋凑得还近，靖佩瑶听得耳朵发痒，半天也没听进去什么东西。秦子墨讲完就让他自己写，靖佩瑶定定神去圈题干，设X设Y，把公式方程写下来，没一会儿又有点耐不住了，因为秦子墨撑着脑袋盯着他的卷子，又看他的脸。

“怎么这么看我？”靖佩瑶被看得不自在，耳根有点儿红。

秦子墨笑嘻嘻道：“因为瑶瑶可爱呀。”

“我九六的，很快就成年了，请这位哥注意你的措辞。”靖佩瑶说。

“我也九六呀，谁还不是个九六年的宝宝了！”秦子墨不满地揉他的头，靖佩瑶躲着对这装嫩行为表示不屑。

勉强把会写的写完，秦子墨检查了一遍觉得可以，就打发他回家了。临别之际，靖佩瑶又问他：“那明天还见吗？”

“这不是才补了一天吗，你还想三天打鱼两天晒网？”秦子墨打了个哈欠，看起来真的有些累了，靖佩瑶能看见他眼下的青色，“回去吧，明天见。”

  


靖佩瑶又被秦子墨盯着恶补了两天数学，秦子墨工作还挺忙，即使是周末也只有晚上空闲，趴在桌上像只蔫兔子，但靖佩瑶问他问题的时候，他又猛地蹦起来仿佛活力充沛。

“你和家里人说要学音乐了吗？”秦子墨问他。

靖佩瑶给立体几何标上角：“打算考完再说。”

“想好了吧？”

“嗯哼，我不是读书的料。”靖佩瑶说。

秦子墨说：“这路挺不好走的。”

靖佩瑶不以为意：“那就慢慢走呗，喜欢就好，你当明星还不是因为喜欢？”

秦子墨笑了，没再说话。秦子墨看向他的眼神总有些说不清的意味，他想再看清些，就被秦子墨打哈哈糊弄过去，不了了之。

秦子墨和他约好，等他考完期末考就陪他玩一天，靖佩瑶选地方。这近似约会的约定令期末考也没那么难过了，靖佩瑶认认真真考完试，找班主任要了去艺术班的申请表格。分班得等成绩出来，班里全是在对答案和问选文选理的同学，他把书往抽屉里一塞就走了，班长经过问他选什么，他随口说哥不上学了要去追梦，班长说恭喜，别忘了带上全班同学的心意，说完塞了他几本练习册几套卷子，全是暑假作业。

他有点怕秦子墨不会来，还装作不经意间问过他妈妈，是不是给他找了个家教，他妈妈说想要就找个呗，他连忙拦下。靖佩瑶站在衣柜前，全是黑衣服黑裤子，好像有点太单调了，就找出了白色T恤和蓝色牛仔裤，还抓了抓头发才出门。

靖佩瑶站在约定的公园门口等，周末下午来来往往都是大人带孩子出门，他一个十七岁的男孩寂寞如雪，好不容易才看见熟悉的身影，秦子墨穿了件蓝色卫衣，大夏天的也不嫌热。

“考得怎么样？”一开口又是扫兴的话，靖佩瑶想打他，秦子墨笑嘻嘻躲开，“去哪儿玩？”

“也没啥好玩……”靖佩瑶领他走，这是他小时候常来的公园，有个游乐场。秦子墨比他大多了，好玩的东西都见过，他一小屁孩也没法去什么高级场所，就来怀旧怀旧。

秦子墨一来就买了两根冰棍，两人叼着冰棍上海盗船，这好像还挺危险，但靖佩瑶觉得怪浪漫的。他听见秦子墨在唱歌，什么“那些夏天，就像青春一样回不来”，他问这什么歌啊，秦子墨说随便瞎唱的。他们在海盗船上吹风，又去跳楼机感受心跳，骑旋转木马装嫩，大概被不少小朋友背地里笑话，靖佩瑶一开始还怕秦子墨不喜欢，但秦子墨玩起来比他还疯，他就放心了。游乐场里有个小型卡丁车场，靖佩瑶还想带秦子墨玩这个，但秦子墨摇摇头说自己累了，找地方坐会儿吧。

他俩坐在长椅上休息，夕阳斜斜铺在地上，大人们牵着孩子回家了。

“我和家里人说了，开学就去艺术班。”靖佩瑶和秦子墨说。

秦子墨拍拍他的脑袋：“好好上课，就算逃课也要去干点有意义的事情，别老在那儿打台球，浪费生命。”

他们静静坐着，风吹来一片树叶飘到秦子墨头上，靖佩瑶凑过去帮他把树叶拿下来，秦子墨正好转头过来，两人距离一下变得很近。靖佩瑶暗自咽了咽口水，倾身想亲他，秦子墨却把他轻轻推开了。

“干嘛呢，想占我便宜啊？”秦子墨笑道。

靖佩瑶心跳如擂，没人往他们这儿看，他去抓秦子墨的手，不让他抽走。

“子墨，我真的挺喜欢你的。”靖佩瑶盯着他一字一句说。

秦子墨愣了愣，任由手让他攥着，说：“但是我不喜欢你。”

“因为我年纪小？”靖佩瑶问。

“不是……也算是吧，”秦子墨说，“把我手松开，也不嫌热。”

靖佩瑶乖乖松开，一看才被自己吓了一跳，秦子墨的手都被他弄红了。

“我和你说一个秘密，我来自平行世界的未来，你信不信？”秦子墨说。

“你觉得我会信吗？”靖佩瑶觉得他当自己是傻子。

秦子墨摊手：“不信就算了。然后，我今天之后就要走了。”

“去哪儿？”靖佩瑶问他。

“大人有自己的生活，你要上学，我也要工作的。”秦子墨说。

“那你以后还会回来吗？”

他以为秦子墨会犹豫，但秦子墨直接摇摇头，说：“不会啦，不会再见了，你这辈子再也见不到我了，我认真的。”

靖佩瑶看得出他是认真的。

“你该不会得了绝症吧？”靖佩瑶说，“故意拒绝我，想让我死心，其实你身患绝症，命不久矣。”

“你的小脑袋果然无时不刻都在写小说啊！”秦子墨气得捏他的脸，“少看点狗血言情小说！你大哥我活蹦乱跳还坚持献血，哪里像有绝症了！”

“但我是真的喜欢你。”靖佩瑶说。

秦子墨叹了口气，让他等会儿，靖佩瑶非要跟着他怕他跑了，没走几步才发现秦子墨只是去买两根热狗。

“说得我都饿了，你看，你这样处得到对象吗，热狗都不记得要买。”秦子墨数落他。

“你不是饿了就自己会买吗？”靖佩瑶接过热狗咬了一口，真脆真好吃。

他俩又坐回去，秦子墨咽下去才说：“你说你喜欢我，我们才认识了两三天，你了解我吗，你知道我喜欢什么东西吗？”

“你要是多给一点时间，我也会清楚的。”靖佩瑶说。

“这两天点餐你有问过我喜欢吃什么吗？”秦子墨问他，靖佩瑶一时说不出来，点菜的时候都是秦子墨问他爱吃什么，他说完秦子墨就点好下单了，他没多大注意。

“假如我们真的谈起来了，你希望日子就像这几天一样过吗？”秦子墨又问他。

靖佩瑶有点蒙，不可以吗？

“我们会意见不合，会吵架，那个时候你还觉得你喜欢我？”

应该会吧……靖佩瑶自己也不确定了，他不喜欢和别人闹矛盾。

秦子墨也有点发愁：“其实喜欢有很多种方式，喜欢和爱也不一样，我也没有资格在这里教你。”靖佩瑶静静听他说，“你觉得被我照顾很舒服，但以后你可能会遇到不那么成熟的，会遇到需要你照顾的，那个人不会对你百依百顺，你们可能会吵架，也可能会遇到别的困难，如果到那个时候你还觉得不想和对方分开的话，也许就是真的体验到喜欢或者爱了吧。”

“所以今天你也没有必要难过，以后难过的机会可能还多着呢。”

靖佩瑶听完真想打他，但的确如他所言，被拒绝了也并没有多难过，也许他只是在享受秦子墨对他的好罢了。

“我什么时候会遇到那样的人？”靖佩瑶问他。

秦子墨把签子丢进垃圾桶里：“那我怎么知道，我又不是月老，你自己努力吧小火汁！”

他们站在公园门口，太阳已经下山不见踪影，路灯全都亮起，热闹的广场舞也差不多开始了，大叔大妈穿着颜色鲜艳的运动服走进公园，这样的场景似乎不太适合分离。

“回家吧，等你走了我就走，别偷偷跑回来啊，我盯着你呢！”秦子墨威胁他。

靖佩瑶点点头，说：“那……再见？好像没法再见了。”

“以后的事情谁知道呀，以后再说吧。”秦子墨又想起了什么，拍了他脑袋一下，“子墨是你能叫的吗，没大没小。”

“墨哥拜拜。”靖佩瑶和他抱了抱，轻声说。

“嗯嗯，拜拜。”秦子墨也笑着和他道别。

靖佩瑶一边走一边回头，秦子墨还站在原地看他，他走到了拐角，最后看了秦子墨一眼，秦子墨和他招手，他也挥一挥，拐弯走上另一条道。

虽然很想回去再看看，但那样就犯规了，靖佩瑶艰难地迈开步子，最终没有回头，他知道这辈子他俩不会再见了。

  


事实证明，两三天的临时抱佛脚也并没有令靖佩瑶爱上数学，他一如既往不爱学习，只不过逃课也都跑琴房不去台球场了。秦子墨真的再也没有出现过，这家伙真是个骗子，他从没听说过哪里有个明星叫这名字。

他在秦子墨离开两个月后，听到了一首刚发行的新歌，叫《安和桥》，里边有那句“我知道那些夏天，就像青春一样回不来”。秦子墨真是未来的人吗，靖佩瑶依然不太相信，说不定秦子墨是听了人家的demo才拿来骗他，即便是这样，他听到“遗憾”和“再见”这种字眼还是觉得莫名惆怅。

靖佩瑶从十七岁等到了二十一岁，上了大学，开车取代了搭公交车，加入了北漂行列，唯一不变的还是光棍一条。他也不是没遇到过对自己示好的，总感觉不是滋味儿，看来秦子墨所说的人也是不会来的，他可能要孤独终老。

——不，谁爱孤独终老谁去吧，靖佩瑶此时站在马路边，看那个穿白色外套的冷脸帅哥心想。这个帅哥看起来还带点稚气，虽然冷着一张脸，但他的眼睛里还没藏着那么多东西。

靖佩瑶突然醒悟了，也许秦子墨说的是真的，他真的是来自平行世界的未来，他真的是明星，而那个他没办法相约一局只能活在对话的人……

“哎，绿灯啦。”对方在他面前挥挥手，就朝前走了。

靖佩瑶下意识跟着他。

“你也去拍照吗？”靖佩瑶开口问。

“嗯？啊是的，我叫……”对方还没说完，靖佩瑶就接过话：

“我知道，你叫秦子墨。”

  


Fin

  


  


秦子墨醒过来以为自己瞎了。到处都是乌漆麻黑，他摸了半天摸不到灯，觉得自己真的瞎了，于是委屈呜咽起来：“我完了，我不能当爱豆了……”

房门打开，有人走过来：“咋了这是？”

“我瞎了，我再也不能看到你的脸……”秦子墨摸到人，一蹦把来人紧紧抱着，“怎么办啊佩瑶，我的粉丝也会哭瞎的。”

“停电而已，你瞎说啥呢。”秦子墨眼前突然变亮，他赶紧闭上眼睛，是靖佩瑶按亮了手机。

“咋回事儿啊怎么停电了，吓死我了！”秦子墨跌回床上，委屈巴巴地问。

靖佩瑶叹了口气，说：“你没交电费，还问我怎么了，我澡洗了一半突然没电了，我还想知道怎么回事呢？”

“这个……我忘了嘛……”秦子墨又跳起来搂他，果然靖佩瑶头发还湿着，愧疚地揉揉脑袋，“不好意思。”

靖佩瑶揽着他的腰，轻声问：“不和我闹别扭了？”

秦子墨早就忘了他们因为什么闹别扭，连续几天晚上穿越去平行世界把他累坏了，现在还有点想睡。

“不闹了不闹了，”秦子墨亲他一口，“累死我了嘤嘤嘤。”

“我一拳一个嘤嘤怪，”靖佩瑶也学会了这句话，略微弯腰把他抱回床上，“我网上交个电费，等会儿出去吃饭。”

“明天有通告吗？”秦子墨已经想不起来了。

“下午去机场，明早可以睡晚点。”

秦子墨快乐地躺回床上翻滚：“太好啦……”

靖佩瑶刚要起身，秦子墨又翻滚回来揽着他的脖子，小声道：“瑶哥，我很想你。”

“你敢不想试试？”靖佩瑶低头亲亲他。


End file.
